


That Awkward Moment of Silence

by Tamahariel



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahariel/pseuds/Tamahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Karl and Anders, trying to keep it down during one of their trysts. One of them fails and they get walked in on. Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment of Silence

Footsteps pattered lightly against the floor and then the door closed near silently behind their two figures. Karl always made sure they were discreet with their meetings, and had soon learned to follow Anders' lead to a good hideout when the young apprentice sought him out for a quick release. Though he'd been in the tower for longer, Anders was the most knowledgeable about the hidden nooks and corners where it was the least likely you were discovered by anyone unsavory. 

This time it was one of the storage rooms containing herbs. It was the herbalists and alchemists area and it was usually not visited by many, especially not at this time of the day. There was always the chance of a stray visitor though, so they still had to follow the rules; quick, good and silent. Anders prided himself in how he'd been the one to come up with the spoken rules, though in truth they had been circulating unspoken for generations. 

Now, with the door closed and no one in sight, it was time. Anders hand closed around the back of the belt around his stomach and Karl was forced to bend over slightly and awkwardly stumble backwards as the younger pulled him along. When they finally stopped, he wasn't allowed to turn around before Anders whispered in his ear.

"Down on the rug!" The younger and shorter mage had to stand on the tip of his toes to whisper this straight by his elder's ear, but he did it easily, his body nimble and having no trouble stretching and bending however.

Karl obeyed, like always taken by surprise by the commanding confidence in his lover's enthusiastic take to their time together. With lightly freckled and very much elegant hands pushing down on his shoulders, he went down on his knees, and when he was continuously urged, lay down on his back on the rug covering the floor by a couple of shelves holding a variety of herbs and miscellaneous reagents. 

Splayed out on his back, he stared up in the glum light, seeing Anders briskly move from behind him to over him, one foot on either side of his chest and his back towards him. Without further delay, the young mage drew up his robes to his hips, showing off his long, pale and very much bare legs. Strangling down an exclamation, Karl shifted silently where he lay.

Anders was too caught up in his own thought to notice. He had a plan, you see. A plan he very much intended to see through, like always with his plans whether it be to peek at the girls bathing, doodle in the circle education material or escape from the tower. This time though, he just wanted to try something out. Something he'd just heard in mention and then decided that it needed instant investigation, which was why he'd sought out Karl. He'd be perfect for this; mostly because he wouldn't get into as much trouble if it was him!

Moving on with his plan, he promptly sat down on his knees, straddling his elder's abdomen as he began to pull at his robes. Soon enough he had him bared, his length captured by long dextrous fingers. Anders pumped him firmly, wanting to ensure he was fully erect before he began. He felt hands grip his hips and glanced over his shoulder, blonde hair pulled back from his face coming to brush his opposite shoulder.

"Turn around, I want to be able to repay whatever you do to me." Karl said quietly, breathily, as the young man kept up his movement on his cock. He received a cheeky grin.

"Not today, Karl. I want to test something." Anders turned back after he said this, keeping his gaze intently on the swelling length in his shifting grip.

"Just what are you testing?" Karl asked carefully, gritting his teeth as the younger mage gave a long firm stroke to his arousal.

"Trust me!" Anders replied and Karl begun to feel alarmed. He moved as if to sit up, but gave up that idea as Anders leaned down and took his tip into his warm wet mouth, massaging with lips and tongue before sucking lightly. One hand played with his balls and he swallowed down a moan at the wonderful feel of it. 

As Anders touched him expertly, he began to forget his alarm. It was what Anders waited for though. When he deemed the time was right, he took a deep breath through his nose and held one hand out to the side so Karl could see it, then let a controlled spark of lightning travel between his fingers. 

The sudden spark of light instantly caught the senior's attention.

"Anders, what are you-!" Karl's whispered question was cut short with a shout that echoed in the storage room they had taken refuge in for their tryst. Anders' fingers sparked with electricity where they were wrapped around the senior mage's erect cock and balls, the head of his erection still in his mouth as the surprise-current hit Karl, ripping his climax from his body as surely as the shout from the bottom of his lungs. 

He pulsed, his seed flooding Anders' mouth. The younger mage pulled back, spluttering in surprise, coughing as he got some of it down his airways, the rest shooting out to stain his face and drizzle down over his elegant hands. For the next few moment, the only sounds would be Karl's heavy panting and Anders desperate coughing. 

Then there was the sound of footsteps and the door slamming open, light washing over the two of them. 

Anders had just gotten his breathing back under control and he looked up at the woman who stood in the doorway, flinching at the expression she wore. Pushing himself up so he properly straddled his elder's stomach, very much aware of the way his robes were hiked up around his thighs and showing a more than indecent amount of pale legs, he donned the bright an unabashed smile he was known for. 

"Hello Wynne!" He greeted the senior woman hoarsely and was met with a lengthy moment of stiff, shocked and very much awkward silence. 

Finally Wynne let out a tight sigh and stepped forward, maternally gazing down at Anders before pulling him to his feet, ignoring the way Karl hurried to hide his spent length behind layers of clothing, a dark blush painting the skin above and beneath his beard. With lightning quick efficiency, she straightened Anders' robes and tugged him along, bringing him out into the light before watching him critically and reaching into a fold of her own robe, pulling out a handkerchief. Not allowing the young man any modesty, she then began to wipe away the spend from his face. 

While she did this, Karl slunk past the two of them, shamefully ignoring the sullenly betrayed look Anders wore as he was wiped down like a child that had spilled food all over himself. When she was finally done, his face was reddened not from embarrassment, but from the insistent scrubbing. And it was first now she began her lecture on propriety, discretion and cleanliness.

It was a very chastised young man that left the herbalist area in the tow of the best circle healer. After being reported and assigned to scribe duty as punishment for sneaking into the storage and endangering valuable supplies, he was let go to clean himself up before his classes. 

In the end, what he'd thought of to be a good thing to investigate instantly, was filed away as something to never mention again, at least until he was free from the tower. Then he might test that electricity thing again. Because surely, that was success bound to happen.


End file.
